New Direction
by JINKIsscoobydoo
Summary: Tina's little brother is coming to McKinley high school.As A freshman he has to deal with reinvention,so he gets on the football team.But, what if he just wants to sing? Also another new addition to 'new directions? Will they love her or hate her? ocxoc!


Thank you for trying out my story, I hope I didn't disappoint. I just got this idea from loving k-pop and glee so. This is STARRING AS DANIEL: NO MINWOO (1995 from BOYFRIEND boy band.) I thought he would make a good fit and also he was who I was imagining in the first place so look him up, he's sexy lol. I know he doesn't look like Tina, but they are both Korean, so idk, I just thought it fit better than making him mikes brother who is Chinese and I didn't want to be like that. But, anyways, I also have big things in store for Daniel so he had to be her brother for that, and I love Tina anyways. Yeah and my other oc, his lover later, doesn't have an actress in mind, so you can imagine her with the details I put or however. So, here goes nothing, I hope you enjoy my story, and please tell me if I should continue or not! I'd love all types of feedback thanx!

Wow, I never thought this day would happen. I mean, well of course I did I didn't plan on dying and not making it to high school or anything, but, it still feels like this fleet would never happen.

So now I'm here, in front of this massive high school, just looking. And, I'm sure I look like an idiot right now, but, who cares. I can't even begin to image what it will be like here. I mean all of the different possibilities. It doesn't seem like I could pick just one.

You see I'm here to be something. No it's not all about grades for me. I want to be known in this school. I want to have all the people here like me and be popular. I mean, who doesn't want that. This is high school after all. But, because its high school and I'm a freshman it all feels like it's a lot of pressure. I've heard stories about high school. Really bad stories and I'm not sure if I can handle all those football players. I'm a small Asian dude, what do you expect? Though, I am pretty good at fighting, I still don't want to if I don't have to. I sure as hell don't want to go to the principal's office on my first day here, or ever for that matter. That definitely wouldn't go over well with my parents.

Anyways, I was probably sitting here looking at the 'Welcome to McKinley High School' banner at the top of the entrance for about twenty minutes. See, I kind of came a little earlier than I needed to. Actually, it was still dark out. I just couldn't sleep. It was already 4 am when I looked at my clock, and since today I am starting my freshman year I was kind of restless.

My older sister Tina goes here. I'd heard a lot about it from her; well, when she would actually speak to me. She was usually too busy with Mike or her vampire crap to give a damn about me and my worries. But, one thing I remember her talking about most was this thing called…glee? I don't know, it was so annoying hearing about it night after night! I mean, what in the hell is a glee anyways? Maybe it's her cult thing. Oh well, I try not to pry too much into her interests. It usually has nothing to offer.

So, I ran back home, snuck into the house, I was surprisingly good at that. That should help me later on now that I'm in high school. I made it to my room and looked at the time. Wow 6 am. I might as well of stayed there. At least now I get to shower and find something to wear. I don't think going to school with a t-shirt and sweat pants would be a very good trend.

I jumped in the shower and began getting ready for my first day as a freshman at McKinley.

"Wow, did you just bath in axe?" Tina said as I stepped out of my room, holding her nose with disgust written all over her face. She must have just got done too. Since Tina is older she had to take me to school. Okay let's get this straight; because she has a boyfriend who has a car and can drive, she was in charge of getting me to and from school.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk down the stairs. I was wearing my red Lang jacket I got from school shopping a while back and a white shirt with some jeans. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw my dad coming from the kitchen. I watched as he walked passed me, not even looking at me. He must have been too worried about his damn tie to even look my way. He was always messing with those stupid ties in the morning. Why doesn't he just get a snap on, that's what I do when I have to go to some formal thing?

"Morning dad." I said. Though it was low I know he heard me. He just nodded in acknowledgement and kept walking towards the front door. Now, this is why I am closer to my mother. Our mom was a stay at home mom. She was here when I woke up and here when I fall asleep. So she was also here through the times like this one where I am completely ignored by my father. I sigh and walk into the kitchen, Tina's not that far behind me. I went to the counter and sat on top as I grabbed the plate of breakfast that was sitting right next to me. I usually sit up here so my mom just accepts it as a part of our routine now. Though if my dad comes in I have to hurry to the table, he's such a stickler for the family rules. And trust me; there are a lot of them.

"Danny come on! Mike's outside already." Tina yelled from the front door. I was too busy enjoying my breakfast to even notice that she left. But, my eyes were glued to the clock on the wall. I sigh as I jump from the counter. I was about to walk out of the kitchen before I looked back at my mother, she was watching me leave with sad eyes. I knew this would happen. She was so depressed this summer whenever I would talk about high school. I smile softly at my mother and walk to her side, I opened my arms and encircled them around her. She hugged back and started to rock us back and forth, I knew she was sad, but I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. I mean, if anyone knew they would laugh about this.

I let my mom go when I heard Tina yell my name and saying something about leaving without me. I smiled back at my mom, and saw a tear fall from her eye. I wiped it quickly and kissed her cheek before telling her goodbye and running to Mike's car. I settled in the back seat and regretfully watched, disgusted I might add, as the two in front kissed and finally we left the driveway.

Walking into this school felt like I was entering the army; like I wasn't going to make it back home. I don't know why I was so worried; I think all the stories were just messing with my brain. I know that I being a baby, worrying about something like this but, come on! I did just get out of middle school. Even though it was a pretty good experience I knew it would be much different from high school.

Tina and Mike where holding onto each other and walking the other way. I wanted to yell at her, tell her to come back and help me, I mean even if we didn't get along the least she could do it draw a map for me! I reached out to her as she turned her back, like an idiot, and after looking stunned that she left me I began to walk straight down the hallway.

I could see this was the right hall by all of the people I recognized. They were from my middle school and in the same grade. I just hope I continued going the right way. I make it to my locker that was right in the middle of the freshman's hallway. I was pretty okay with the location. It was right by the bathroom and the water fountain so I was lucky I guess.

To save everyone from boredom I will just give you small events of the day. First off, there were so many cute girls here! I mean, I'm not even the girl crazy kind of guy but seriously, wow! I couldn't believe how well these girls grew just over the summer. What was this? Was it like a law that girls turn from okay to out of this world hot in just three months when they go from middle school to high school? That or all of these girls got some really good plastic surgeries!

Second, I signed up for football try outs. I figured what the hell, right? I already knew a lot of people on the team, like Mike, Sam, Finn. I should anyways, they came over a few times when my dad wasn't home and my mom went to visit our aunts and uncles for a few days. The weird thing though was, when everyone came over all they did was sing or dance. I thought when your parents are gone then you have a party. And if she was having one, well, that was a lame ass party. Though the singing was pretty good, actually so was the dancing. I was into dancing myself so; I'm a pretty good judge on this stuff.

I actually wanted to join a few times, but Tina was against it. I remember one time I walked in and saw everyone dancing and asked to join and Tina said no, but then some kid in a wheelchair said, "only if you can dance." I smirked, not only because of the funny way he said it, like with some kind of playful weird attitude, but also because I was going to show them all what I could do. So, I did. Everyone was amazed. They were even saying stuff like, when you get to high school you should join the glee club and stuff like that, to which Tina got pretty pissed about and sent me away.

Okay, so where was I before all of this….Oh yeah, the third thing that happened today was I was going into Spanish class, which they actually had a lot of older kinds in that I guess flunked last year. So, anyways, I met the teacher there and he introduced himself to us and once he said his name I couldn't help thinking I'd heard it before. But, it wasn't until later on that I realized it was the teacher Tina talks about a lot when she actually talks at the dinner table.

Lunch was uneventful, except having to look for most the time for a seat. I finally found one with some friends I knew from last year. After a couple more boring classes it was time to leave. I went to the front of the school and looked for Tina and Mike, but I couldn't find them. But, that's when I heard singing coming from a room down the hall.

I have to say I was kind of curious, I mean, the voice was pretty amazing; I followed it all the way to the end of the hall. Inside I saw a dozen people singing around and dancing. It was kind of weird seeing so many people just dancing all free-style.

I leaned on the door frame and watched the people dance their hearts out and I also found who that voice belonged to. It was some girl with dark hair and very big lips. She was pretty yea, but not really my type, but her voice just might change my mind. As the music died and everyone stopped dancing I saw everyone start to hug and talk about their summers.

"Mr. Shuster, I've been thinking of a ballad for me to do at sectionals. Now, I think this time I should have at least two solos to guarantee us a win." Said the girl that just got done singing, I could hear in her voice the self-centeredness. That kind of cut the chances of me liking her.

"Okay Rachel, I'll consider your opinion." He said in a 'you know I'm just saying this to get you to shut up' kind of voice. It made me laugh a little on the inside. That was when I noticed that the guy was Mr. Shuster, my Spanish teacher. I walked further into the room and clutched my book bag that was hanging on one of my shoulders.

I smiled as I spoke. "Hi Mr. Shu." I kind of waved at him, which was stupid, as he looked up from his stack of papers. That was when everyone quieted and looked at me like I was an alien, well, all except Mike and Tina; they just looked like something was bothering them. Like I could care less if my presence in their little world affected them.

Mr. Shu also looked at me like it was unusual for people to even be in this room. I looked around at the people and then back at Mr. Shu as he also greeted me back.

"I didn't know you did a after school club too." Listen, I was only asking because despite the sucky teachers, Mr. Shuster was the only one that even tried to make class fun. Plus he seemed pretty young. He smiled nicely towards me, kind of like a fatherly smile, which stunned me for a second.

"Yeah, its called Glee club, well the name we gave it was 'New Directions'." He said this in a kind announcer-ish way. I lightly laughed at him and looked at the sheet music he had laying on the piano. I picked up the first on and looked at the notes. This looked pretty easy, well, it should be for me, I did take piano since I was five.

Mr. Shu watched me curiously, "Do you know anything about pianos?" he asked, I could hear some joy in his voice, and though I have no idea why he would.

I nodded while still looking at the notes; it was actually one of my favorite pieces. I then looked back at Mr. Shu who had the biggest smile I have ever seen on someone's face before. He moved from the piano and gestured for me to sit.

"Show us what you got." I sat down as he walked over with the rest of the people and sat down. I could tell he was antsy without even looking at him. I just didn't understand this man. I took one last look at my audience, specifically Tina before I placed my fingers over the keys. I shut my eyes and felt the cool keys against my skin and just played.

I don't know how long I played, but when I finished I couldn't hear a sound. I actually was afraid to open my eyes, afraid everyone left because I sucked. But, I forced myself to look, and what I saw made my eyes widen. Everyone was looking like they had just saw a ghost. I looked behind me and to my sides trying to understand it, but, that was when everyone started to clap and cheer. They started walking over to me, some praised me and some held my shoulder and smiled or said "amazing dude." I smiled and gave high fives to some people. It actually felt really good, having people notice something about me for once. I never thought I was the best pianist, but, maybe I have some talent for it if everyone was so ecstatic about it.

Mr. Shu was the loudest though; he was laughing from the shock and clapped my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled. But, what he said next I did not expect.

"Wow, that was amazing Daniel! Listen, we could have a talented kid like you in our glee club. So, what do you think about joining 'New Directions?" he said again in his announcer voice. I was shocked yea, but I was also kind of happy, now that I actually knew what my sister had been talking about, I wish I would have talked more about It with her. He held out his hand to welcome me, if I so chose.

I looked around at the expectant faces, and caught Tina giving me a worried look, but I quickly discarded it and shook Mr. Shuster's hand and smiled, "I'd love to Mr. Shu."

Mr. Shu eagerly shook my hand and said, "Welcome to the glee club!" to which everyone cheered and also said their welcomes. Maybe I will find my place here sooner than expected.

Ookay, so this was the first chapter and was in Daniel's point of view. I am thinking about maybeing going back and forth between his POV and my other characters. By the way this is an ocxoc love story with also the cannon couples, I can't forget them. So, I hope you guys liked it! Review and read so I know if I should continue or not. THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
